Woof?
by werewulf
Summary: Danny is attacked by a mysteriouse creature. It changes him in ways that are not of this world into a wolf creature taking away his humanity. Can Danny get it back before its too late?
1. A fast start

This is my first fanfic so no flamers please!

It was one of those typical nights that seem to be going routine one of those times where nothing goes wrong and everything is falling in place in the humdrum way it always does. Mom and Dad were out tonight and Jazz was studying in her room. I had the night to myself, which meant talking with Sam and Tucker on the phone until midnight. I guess actually that isn't as normal as I would like it to be, for there was no ranting from the box ghost, no outrage from skulker, and nothing from any other ghosts either.

As I was in mid-dial on the phone calling Sam, I heard a howling sound. The same noise that comes from the neighbors dog, but this howl was deep. It seemed more like something lost in a different language then a sound made from an animal. And in that same moment, my ghost sense went off.

"Is ONE NORMAL night too much to ask!"

Annoyed, I formed two familiar rings around my waist and transformed into a silver haired ghost boy. I flew through the wall and to the top of my house to look for the supposed ghost that was near. Then out the bold black sky I was ambushed and fell unconscious to the ground. The last thing I remember hearing before I completely passed out is the howl of a wolf.

I awoke sometime the next morning in the same place where I had fell.

"Huh…what…! Who was that ghost last night" I thought to myself. I was too distracted by the searing pain in my shoulder to concentrate any further on last nights events. As I looked over to examine the wound, I found a rather large bite mark that seemed to go pretty deep. I learned over to try to get up from the ground, with a barrage of pain from my shoulder I let out a yelp of pain. But instead of words, I let out a high-pitched

" woof"

"Woof?" I thought to myself "that can't be right'

I then looked down at my feet, and realized they were paws. Stiffly limping over to a puddle on the sidewalk, I found that. I was a wolf.

Well I suppose it wasn't much of a first chapter (being so short and all) and you could probably figure out what the story is about if you read my name. This is my first ever fanfic ever so review please! If I get one review I will update, If I get none **sigh, this was the story that was never went to be…..**


	2. so close

Well here is the next chapter… I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for it, but as promised it is three times longer then the first chapter, I hope you like it. In this chapter Danny is trying to figure out his next move while noticing some…..drastic changes in his behavior.

I suppose I was a wolf… Or something like it. On a closer examination of myself I found that I was a black furry beast with a wolf-like head, body, and tail. I was the size of a great dane roughly and I have four paws with long razor sharp claws where my hands and feet have been

"Great, just great" I thought to myself in somewhat of disbelief.

Then I felt another wave of pain and stumbled onto the sidewalk. Judging by the sky I would have to say it was dawn, and so I then limped to my backyard awkwardly in my new body, and fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

When I awoke, it was noonish, and I was no longer in pain, yet I still was a wolf. Frustrated I ran over my options.

"Think Fenton Think! Lets see, I'm a wolf dog thingy, every time I try to talk it sounds like the neighbors golden retriever so screaming at the top of my lungs is probably not the best thing to do. Since it's the weekend mom and dad will be in the basement all day, and Jazz will probably be studying so I could hide out here until I can think of something better. Or I could go find Sam and Tucker."

Mulling it over one more time, I decided that finding Sam and Tucker would be the best thing to do right now. Hopefully they would recognize me…. somehow…. I hope. Feeling confident I struggled to stand up in this wolf creature's body. And it took my about ten minutes to get used to walking on all fours.

Once I finally got moving, I decided to go to Sam's place first, because her house was the closest. While I was walking, I came across a somewhat chubby squirrel. Normally I would pay no mind to it, but today had been anything but normal, and I found myself acting uncontrollably.

I started to think to myself.

"Okay just a squirrel, I shouldn't be so distracted by one tiny, insignificant, slow, juicy ,unaware, scrumptious…. Wait….scrumptious…juicy…..what am I thinking"

And then my heart started to beat faster and faster until before I knew what I was doing I had that squirrel running for its life. In the heat of the moment I let out a playful growl. And in the next minute I had caught the terrified rodent and was about to finish off my prey when I caught ahold of myself.

"Stupid squirrel"

I thought to myself,

" Great now I am going to go ballistic every time I see a small mammal"

I took off a full sprint toward Sam's not wanting to be delayed by anymore distractions.

As I walked up near Sam's front porch I realized,

"How the heck am I supposed to get in!" I considered my options once again "Okay okay, calm down, I ring the door bell…. Some how, I could try to go around back, or I could pretend to be a stray"

My last thought was humiliating, yet plausible, so putting on my beset pitiful face, I stood on my hind legs and pushed the doorbell with my nose.

"Wow" I thought "That's something I thought I would never do"

I could hear Sam's combat boots clunking down the stairs and her cry to the butler to let her answer the door.

"Hello?" said Sam

She looked down at me and smiled.

"Hi there….er…big fella, what are you doing here" She said ina mock tone of voice that any normal dog would take as comforting, I instantly started telling her who I was and what happened. Of course all she heard was..

"Woof, woof, grrr arf," and an assortment of other noises. She just passed it off as me being a _smart_ wolfish thingy (to be honest I wasn't sure what I was anymore)

"wow, it almost seem like you understand me, I always wanted a dog. And you are the first goth dog I've met…. So come on in" Sam said

thinking to myself

"I guess Sam had a point…. I was big and jet black… and still trying to get used to all of the fur. But this could be my chance to try to get through to Sam.

So after Sam had decided to let me in, she snuck me up to her room because her parents are against pets, and just about everything else that Sam likes. Once we arrived in her room I again desperately tried to tell her that it was me Danny, but yet again I sounded like something along the lines of

"Awroooo woof grrrroof arf!"

Then he most obvious thing I could possibly do to show Sam that I AM NOT A DOG, hit me. I felt like smacking myself for not thinking about it sooner.

I stepped back and formed two white rings around my waist (or in this case somewhere between my back legs and my front legs) And then in an instant, I was Danny Phantom, actually me! Not a wolf whatever and not wanting to eat squirrels, just good old ghostly me, Danny Phantom. Sam was dumbfounded.

"DANNY!" "What? How? Huh?" Sam stuttered.

Then while I floated a few inches above her, I explained everything that had happened to me in the last day. The mysterious ghost bite, the no longer being human, the squirrel, and Sam answered.

"Wow, I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't just seen it. And if you ask me, I'd say that you were bitten by some kind of a ghost werewolf. You know creature of the night, big, furry, bloodthirsty. And…. Whats happening?"

Right in midair, I felt a familiar pain radiating from my shoulder, I could feel my body changing in a familiar way. A dark way that made me sick to my stomach, and then after about sixty seconds of pain and sweat. I remained in midair, but as the same wolf creature that had taken over my humanity, except… I was white.


	3. Can't get anyworse

Alright the third times charm update, and as promised I will make this one longer than the last one that was longer than the one before that, thank you all my readers….its good for my self esteem that people actually read this THANKS!

"I just can't win can I"

I thought to myself.

Sam was staring again, and she continued staring for another ten seconds or so until she simply stated

"I'm calling tucker."

I pulled at her sleeve urging her to stop, its not that I didn't want Tuck to know, more it's I don't want Tuck calling Sam crazy, then running off his mouth to everybody on the planet that she was crazy, when in fact she is telling the truth"

I think she got the message when she stopped and put down the phone.

"What is it Danny? Are you trying to tell me something or something…."

I just stared at her flatly as if to say duh!

"Oh man Danny we have to have some way to talk to each other, other then me assuming and you well… barking or whatever."

Then I thought of something, pulling a piece of paper of Sam's desk and picking up a pencil in my mouth that I found on the floor **(which was pretty bad tasting) **I wrote in the best printing I could manage "how 'bout this?"

"Danny that genius!"

Then I continued to write… "show Tuck, not tell" I couldn't really manage complete sentences. I was not so good at mouth-writing, and my head was feeling a little foggy… and I was beginning to forget little things, like what were prepositions, and where was Timbuktu, and where was Nasty Burger? It was as if I was slowly forgetting my life, and frankly. I was getting scared.

To myself

" Aw man, what if I'm never human again…. What if my parents won't ever recognize me…. What if I actually stop being myself and turn into a complete ghost werewolf or whatever Sam said it was"

And in all the doubt and stress I accidentally let out a whimper of fear.

"Don't worry Danny, I'm sure things will change, soon….. I hope….. " Sam stated.

I formed those two familiar rings around wherever my waist was and turned back into a midnight black version of my new body. I spent the rest of the day at Sam's house, I wrote on the paper and she talked to me. And everything was the best it had been since that fight with the ghost.

It was night now, I guess somewhere around ten o'clock and I woke up from on top of Sam's large black bed. My blood was hot and I felt edgy, violent, like.. Like I wanted to kill something. I felt like I was being drawn to the full moon and the crisp night air. Forgetting everything I jumped out of the open window and landed miraculously unscathed on the ground. With no regards for anything I just ran as fast as I could towards the highest point in Amity Park, that hill with a full view of the town.

I just charged with all my might until I reached that spot. And as soon as I got there, I let out a big bloodcurdling howl. I didn't care that it was not something that is normally not on my agenda; it just felt good to do it. I was grasping myself after about forty five seconds of howling myself when I got a craving.

It was a craving for something. It was taking over my entire body as I wracked my mind trying to figure out what I wanted… Some type of food or something. And then it hit me like a car hits a telephone pole. I wanted human flesh.

By now I was terrified. I decided that I was no longer safe to be near. That I was more a freak than ever before. Against what my body wanted I sprinted desperately into the woods and started attacking trees, bushes, anything I could find. I felt my eyes get hot and glow red. I left a trail of fallen trees in m wake, and then…. I blacked out.

The next morning I felt groggy. I found myself in a soft bed of moss and dirt somewhere deep in the woods surrounding Amity Park. As I recalled on the events of the night before, I felt sick and angry. By now I was far past convinced that Sam was right and a ghost werewolf bit me. So that would explain my freaking out at the full moon. As I was about to start on my trek back to civilization. I looked at myself.

Lets see… I was still midnight black. But my body had changed… again. I was really getting tired of this. Walking over to a stream, I looked at my reflection.

Unlike last time when I resembled a doggish wolf, I was now bipedal, and about six feet tall. Where my hands and then paws had been there were long claws that were razor sharp. My feet or back paws now resembled human feet with claws but at the same time resembled that of a wolf.

Overall… I was very scary looking. Too large and vicious looking to be passed of as any normal house pet. And once again I felt very freaked out

"Okay, so now I'm a massive hairball that looks like I want to eat everybody, at least it couldn't get any worse."

As soon as I thought that it began to rain.

"Typical."

And with that I decided that I needed a plan. My options were that I could live out the rest of my days in the woods as the Amity Park monster. Not gonna happen. Or I could try and get back to my house, of Sam's, or Tucker's house. Maybe… I doubt even Sam would recognize me after this transformation. But after my outburst last night, I felt alone and like I was too dangerous for friends.. like I didn't deserve them. So I guess that I will just wait it out in the woods until night, when I will try and find somebody to help me…… Help…….

Meanwhile at Sam's house

I woke up that morning right away, wanting to see how Danny was. Even though this was the weirdest problem he's ever had, I think that he needs a friend now more than ever. But when I looked around my pleasantly depressing room, I didn't see anything…. But my open window letting in the breeze. I doubt Danny would of left my room, I mean where would he go?

I got out of bed got dressed and called Danny's parents. I wasn't planning on letting them find out that their son was a werewolf anytime soon.

"Hello?'

"Hi Mrs. Fenton, It's Sam"

"Oh hi Sam! I'm guessing Danny stayed over at you house last night, can I speak to him?

"Uhh…. You can't! He's… uh…. In the shower? Yeah in the shower and he was also planning on spending the rest of the weekend and most of spring break over here too."

"Really? Well I guess I'll call again sometime if you kids need anything"

"Yeah okay by!"

I felt relieved that that worked. If she hadn't believed me that would have been pretty bad. But where could Danny be? I grabbed my calendar to see if there was anything that could give me a hint as to where Danny could be. When I looked at yesterdays square I froze. Last night was a full moon.

Now I am sure that Danny had to of gone out of the window and was somewhere out there. Regardless to what Danny wanted I was going to Tucker's. I just hope he'll believe me.

Meanwhile Somewhere in the woods

As I sat there next to a bush I fell deeply asleep. I guess I was just tired from the ordeals of the last two days. I dreamt of being rejected by the world for being what I was, half ghost half wolf. When I awoke it was night. Time to get going.

I hoped you liked this chapter and keep reading. I made it longer than the last two and I am sorry for the late update! THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!


	4. Claws

Well this is the fourth chap so far, thanks for all for the reviews, I m glad people read this, and im sorry for all of the mistakes, Lets hope this chap is better 

As I began to go in what I think was north, I kept thinking that I was going to go crazy any second now like last night. But when I looked to the sky I was relieved to find that there was no moon to light up the sky. I continued my trudge through the forest wondering if I was going in circles.

Earlier this afternoon, Sam is at Tuckers

I rang Tuckers doorbell and waited for him to answer. When he finally came to the door after what seemed like an eternity, I rushed in and tried to explain everything that had happened in the last few days. Tucker just blankly responded "Hi…. Nice to see you too"

I then went into his house and up to his room. Then I tried once again to explain the crisis at hand.

"TUCK! LISTEN!"

"What… you don't have to be all yelly."

"Sorry, sorry, but we have a MAJOR problem on our hands!"

"Like what? And shouldn't we call Danny?"

" Danny is the problem! He was bitten by some kind of ghost werewolf thingy, and was all wolfish, and last night he jumped out of my window!"

"Huh?"

"sigh Listen, we just have to find Danny, and soon okay!"

"Okay!"

I could clearly see from the look on Tuckers face that he still had absolutely no idea what I was talking about. So I went into lost more detail and he (thankfully) believed me. I mean why wouldn't he, this was Amity Park. And the fact that tuck would believe anything helped too.

In the present (Danny's POV)

I could see the bare outline of Casper high; I was finally out of those woods. This was both good and bad. It is good in the sense of that I can try to get help or something. It is bad in the sense of should I get help or something? I felt so lost. So alone. Nobody could help me, nobody could save me. I was even considering living it out in the woods when I thought of everything I had to hope for.

So in the end, I decided to go back to Sam's.

As I was walking through the barren streets I felt something coming from my shoulder. It wasn't pain like the times I was transforming it was a tingling. A longing, a sign that something was near.

I heard I footstep behind me and darted around. I saw that same ghost that had attacked me. Though I am not sure how I knew that's who it was (I never saw this ghosts face) I just could tell that's who it was.

In one rage filled bound I tackled it onto the ground. About to strike I stared at it. It looked like me. Except this one was blond with brown splotches. I swung down my heavy claw when the ghost when intangible. I changed into my ghost form, which was a white version of what I am now. And flew after it.

Then it spoke in a language I recognized but never understood until now. It spoke in Esperanto.

"Don't hurt me! I don't mean you any harm!"

"What would make me think that, the biting me in the first place, the turning me into a werewolf…"

"I did! Oh… well… sorry"

"SORRY! YOUR SORRY!"

"Yeah, I mean what did you expect me to do, give some lame speech about me being some big scary evil ghost bent on destroying the world?"

"Well, yeah, but that's beside the point! YOU DESTROTED MY LIFE!"

"It was a full moon. I am a werewolf ghost. And my name is Clawed, not you."

"How can you be so calm about it! How do I get back to normal?"

"There is one way but… I wouldn't recommend it."

"What is it! TELL ME" I pleaded desperately

"Not now, not here. We will meet again. When your complete and a reversal is possible."

With that Clawed jumped out from under me and ran out of sight.

I changed into my "normal" form again and continued to Sam's house. I was thinking about what Clawed had said the entire way there. What did he mean by complete? What was the way back to humanity? I had so many answerless questions.

I arrived at Sam's place. I sniffed the air. She was asleep in her room. I used my long claws to scale the wall and get into her room. I hadn't realized how big I was now until I saw myself next to her.

I nudged her with my nose, praying that she wouldn't scream and attract any attention. In about twenty seconds she opened her eyes and saw me looking vicious and bloodthirsty, and gasped then whispered

"Danny?"

I looked at her relieved and nodded then I glanced around the room and saw Tucker snoring away in a sleeping bag on the floor. Sam was staring at me and said

"What happened to you? You changed again. This is just getting weirder by the second."

Sam got out of bed and kicked Tuckers sleeping bag.

"Get up!" Sam said

"No… not my candy… Get away you hospital on legs! My sugary treats…" Tucker muttered in his sleep.

Sam kicked him again.

"Oww… I'm up I'm up… Geez"

He then looked at me.

"Uhhhhhh. Dude is that you?"

I just gave him one of those blank stares that plainly say "Duh"

"who… man what happen you look like a dog on steroids."

I growled at him.

"Cool it you two" Sam interrupted.

"What are we going to do now?

I just shrugged. I was way to happy that they recognized me… kinda. And that they were acting like they always did even though that I was a different species.

I saw Sam walk over to her desk to get some paper so that I can write out what happened, when she knocked over her jewelry box. All of her gothic accessories landed on my fur. I instantly felt the silver burning into my skin. It felt like one million hot rusty needles were being embedded into my head. It was unimaginable pain. I let out a yelp of pain and was cringing my face in agony. I quickly rose and shook off the jewelry wondering, "What was that?"

Sam and Tucker were just staring at me again. I let out a sigh and decided that things were just too weird. Not that I could do anything about it. I just had to go with whatever happened. For better or for worse.

Sam walked back over to me and handed me a pad of paper and a pen, I started writing vigorously about what had happened. About freaking out and the woods, and about the mysterious Clawed and how he was the one who laid this curse upon me.

I handed the pad back to Sam and she read it with Tuck looking over her shoulder.

"Wow…." Said Sam

"Dude your handwriting er paw writing stinks" Said tuck

The sun was coming up. It had been a crazy night. As I watched the sun rise, and saw the start of the day I felt a little relaxed, a little at ease. But then my quick feelings of happiness soon vanished, as the morning sun fell lightly on my fur. It felt like acid eating away at me. Painfully eating away at me. It was ten times as worse as the silver.

In a squall of pain I dove out of the window. The burning was worse as the sun got brighter. I was desperate for any dark place. I darted back in the direction of the woods.

I ran and ran. I ran until I came across a small cave in the forest. I decided to stop running. I was safe for now. Safe from the sun. Which is really really weird, but true. It then hit me, I was a creature of the night, the sun was poison.

Sorry that this chap took so long and that its kinda weird. The plot is going to take a huge turn in the next one so please continue your awesome reviews! Keep reviewing please! Thank you for staying with me in my first fic…. Its good 4 me self esteem……..


	5. zone

**Sorry this chapter took so long, its been really hectic with standardized testing and everything, including like six school projects. Sorry for making excuses, but they are true, thanks to everybody who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Again thankx for being so wicked patient for this chapter!**

Okay… now the sun is poison. This day just kept getting worse and worse. At least I can say that this has been the most interesting spring break I have ever had.

I hate everything that has happened to me in the last two days. It's all too confusing and too weird and too unbearable. I mean how was I supposed to handle this! As all these thoughts of self-doubt and pity filled my head I just felt like I wanted to stop the world and get off.

After about another ten minutes of getting even more stressed out by my situation, I decided that what I needed was a plan. Lets see, what do I know so far that could possibly get me out of this wolf suit. Clawed mentioned something about me being complete…. What did that mean!

"Grrrrrrrrr!"

This is so frustrating! I wish that I could just go back in time and stop this from happening! And then it hit me. Clockwork! I bet he could help! I hope…. He has helped me out in the past; I hope that he does again. I had to get into the ghost zone.

The only problem was that it was still midday and the sun was out. I stuck my arm out of the cave, only to feel like it was being dipped in a mixture of lava and acid. So I couldn't go anywhere. I hate today.

Duh! I thought to myself. All this time I was only thinking that I was now half werewolf, but I forgot about being half ghost. I quickly formed those familiar white rings around my waist, and was now white but was in my previous form. Back on all fours, and able to be mistaken for a dog. I guess that my ghost form takes longer to transform then my human half does. I turned intangible and flew through the woods. Apparently the sun can't affect me if it goes through me.

I made my way through the forest and back to Amity Park. I was getting tired from being intangible for about forty-five minutes; it was hard flying on four legs. I finally made it to my basement, and practicly passed out from exhaustion. I felt the same way I did after using the ghostly wail, and I changed back into non-ghost me.

I could hear footsteps coming down the stairs, so I quickly leapt into the ghost zone, and realized I had no idea where I was going. So it luck of the draw, I felt something the east of where I was standing.

I transformed into a ghost and flew off in that direction, and after a long time of flying I came across something that seemed to be a forest. It wasn't clockworks place, but I could feel something strong coming from the inside of it. I landed on the edge of the floating forest and found that for scouring the woods, staying on all fours was really efficient.

I sniffed the air. Instantly I recognized what had called me here, I looked behind me and saw Clawed crouched on top a tall eerie looking pine tree.

"So, you found me again." He dully said

"I wasn't looking for you, but while you're here…"

I flew up to where he was sitting and mauled him from above, and he was pinned to the ground with a snarling me on top of him.

"Tell me where the cure is! I don't have much more time until people will start noticing I'm gone and I'm sick of being a dirty mutt!" I shouted in a rage of nothing but fury.

"Hey, I'm not dirty! But anyway, I already said that I was sorry, and beside you couldn't handle the counter curse right now, you're not complete. Now please, get off of me."

I felt like I was about to lose myself in my anger, I don't what it was about Clawed that made me so mad. My head was filled with the loud sound of a wolf howl.

I stumbled off of Clawed, the howl slowly faded, and I was not about to let him leave without getting some questions answered.

"What the heck does that mean! I have no idea what complete is!" Clawed just seemed to ignore me, and was obviously not taking me seriously at all.

"Hey, I'm taller then you now, cool."

"Will you just focus!"

"Geez, ok. You can't handle the counter-curse because you have to pass the curse on. That's just how it works, unless you bite somebody you will just keep shifting forms, "

I interrupted him with a howl of pain, my shoulder was hurting again. I collapsed on the ground and felt my body growing and changing. Now I was where I left oft in my human/non-ghost form, eight feet tall, lots of long claws and bipedal.

"Well, what I was saying until you interrupted me was that If my memory serves me the next form you will change into is the worst off all of them. Trust me, I have been through them all countless times, I've been stuck this way for an eternity, literally. But in one day you will change back into your normal human body, but it your mind that will more different. At least when you look like a monster you don't have to act like one. You will act like a savage beast and there's nothing you can do about it." Clawed's eyes narrowed "Unless of course you pass on the curse and if you are anything like the others, you might not have a choice"

**well that is it, the next update won't take as long, you can hold me too that. But I won't update until I get at least one review  sorry for taking so long**


	6. authors note

Sorry for not updating for a while but I just can't, I only got one review on my last real update and though I totally appreciate it I just can't post my update until I have at least three more reviews preferably from three different people, its only one click and it lets me know that people actually read this story so I'd really appreciate it if other peoples would update, but I do really appreciate it for the person that reviewed!


End file.
